


Against the Wall

by minghoes



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Name-Calling, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Park Chanyeol, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoes/pseuds/minghoes
Summary: A short little smut drabble I wrote please forgive me





	Against the Wall

Chanyeol pressed him up against the wall, shifting his knee between Baekhyun’s legs to press it up against his hyung’s growing erection. He was already a moaning mess under the taller boy, looking at him with pleading eyes. Chanyeol loved seeing him like that, he loved seeing anyone like that. He radiated power over Baekhyun, even as a younger man. He’d make him regret ever looking at Sehun like that, bending over in front of him during practice and licking his lips whenever the maknae glanced over.

"Beg for it..." He growled next to the elder’s ear, "Let me know how much you want it. I know you fucking want it, slut."

He pressed his hips on Baekhyun’s and ground against him, feeling his cock twitch to life.

"Look at you, all hard and needy for me. I bet you're dripping, aren’t you?" With that last part, Chanyeol bit his neck, leaving Baekhyun gasping and feeling the deep purple mark bloom under his skin. He sighed and whimpered at the feeling of Chanyeol marking him, hands flying up to the taller man’s shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me, whore." He growled, pinning his arms to the wall and grinding harder against him.

"I–I'm sorry..." Baekhyun’s voice was barely above a whimper. He was begging to be touched, to be fucked hard against the wall until he didn’t remember anything but his lover’s name. Chanyeol’s knee brushed against his length before pushing against it. The elder’s hips bucked up to meet his leg, trying his hardest to get some sort of release.

"You like it?" Chanyeol smirked before leaning into him. "Make yourself cum." He ordered, his voice gravelly and assertive in his ear. The younger could feel Baekhyun’s body twitch under his touch.

"W-what?"

"You fucking heard me. I want you to cum in your pants."

"Chanyeol, I..." He stammered, voice cracking as he felt more pressure on his aching cock.

"Do it." He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately began grinding heavily and messily, eyes glued shut and panting like an animal. Chanyeol could feel his length begging to be released, begging for any sort of mercy.

"What a dirty boy..."  Chanyeol whispered, nipping at the shell of his ear. Baekhyun was close now, bucking wildly and moaning. His thrusts became erratic, his fingers gripping the younger’s shirt as he froze for a moment. Looking down, Chanyeol saw the large wet spot that was growing on the front of Baekhyun’s jeans, the latter’s mouth hanging slightly open.

"Good…you’re my good boy." He looked at me, his eyes glazed over.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't walk around the studio with a huge cum stain on my pants." He whined.

"That’ll teach you to flirt with Sehun." Chanyeol winked before turning around and walking out into the hall, leaving a dazed, panting Baekhyun behind him.


End file.
